Shark in the Water
by AustralianLove
Summary: This story is like Jaws because it is based on pretty much the same thing. A rouge monster shark. It's years after Jaws came out and it takes place in Cape Cod, Massachusetts. The year 2017.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

The Porter family was visiting Cape Cod in 2017, when tragedy happened. That horrific day was a hot one, so when the Porter family got there, there was already tons of tourists lying on the bay.

"Lola!" Mrs. Porter yelled to her youngest daughter, who was running into the water. "Don't go too far!"

"Yeah, don't go too far, or Bruce will come back and bite you!" Molly, the 2nd oldest daughter of the Porters, snickered to Lola, trying to scare her. When they were driving to Massachusetts, all of the 5 kids in the Porter family had watched Jaws.

Mrs. Porter glared at Molly and turned to Mr. Porter, who was putting lotion on the youngest son, Monty. When Mr. Porter was done, Monty ran into the ocean after Lola.

Jason, the oldest of the family, was taping something into his iPhone 10. Mr. Porter took the phone from Jason, "Why don't you go surfing with Molly?" The Porter family was really big into surfing, so when Mr. Porter asked Jason if he wanted to go surfing, Jason didn't hesitate.

Molly and Jason dove into the water, unaware of what was lurking below them.

The oldest daughter, Marissa, was lying on the folding chair, wanting no part of the family.

"Marissa!" Lola yelled to her, "Why don't you come and find shells with me?"

Marissa grunted and trudged over to Lola and Monty, who were in scuba gear and were holding a plastic bag with all different colored shells in them. Lola handed Marissa a pink bag that said 'deb' on the front. She reluctantly took it and sank in the crystal clear water.

The family dog, a brown German short haired pointer named Buddy, sprang into the salted water, biting at every wave. Mr. Porter grabbed a bone from the floral beach bag and threw it straight ahead of Buddy, who paddled over to it and started attacking it.

A few yards from Buddy, Jason and Molly were having good luck with the waves. Molly pointed to a huge wave and quickly started paddling to it. Jason decided to let her have it, since they only came here once a month.

Molly got up on the board perfectly and started riding the wave. She was up for a minute when she felt a bump on her board, which knocked her into the water.

"Molly? Are you okay?" Jason yelled to her.

"Yeah! I probably hit a stick or something." Molly knew that there were sharks, but she never would have thought she hit one with her surf board just a second ago. But she did.

Jason and Molly rode the waves until they got to the shore, then they told Mr. Porter about the bump of the surf board.

"It was the bone I threw to Buddy, guys, there's nothing to be afraid of." Mr. Porter turned back on taping on his iPad 2.

Jason shrugged and they went back into the water.

"Lola!" Monty yelled to Lola, even though they were a few feet away. Monty lifted up a yellow and orange shell and then stuffed it in the bag.

"Huddle in for a picture!" Mrs. Porter yelled. Everyone came in except for Lola, who was under water looking for shells.

"Where's Lola?" Marissa asked Jason, who was holding his blue surf board.

"I don't know you were looking after her." Marissa looked at where Lola was just at before she submerged.

"Mom, I can't find Lola." Marissa pointed out.

"Okay, we will just do the older kids then. Monty, go find your sister." Monty obeyed and went behind Molly, Jason, and Marissa.

Behind them, at 4 feet of water and wearing a life jacket, Molly was feeling for shells when she felt a weird presence. As a little kid she didn't know, but she surfaced anyways.

"Mommy! Look what I—" At that moment a 14 foot great white grabbed Lola from behind and dragged her under.

Molly reached for Monty and lifted him to shore.

"Lola!" Jason yelled and dived toward her.

"Jason!" Marissa yelled after him.

"Come to shore Marissa, let him go." When Marissa got to shore, Molly wrapped her arms around her.

Jason fiercely swam toward the pool of blood surrounding Lola and the shark. He could hear Mr. Porter yelling to the lifeguards.

Finally, he reached to Lola and found the shark, too. He started to hit it and that made his hands bleed. He remembered reading an article on how to get sharks to let go and he started poking the shark's eyes.

Surprisingly, the shark released Lola. Jason wrapped his arms around her and dragged her to shore, leaving a trail of Lola's blood.

He looked down and he saw that half of Lola's shin was hanging out and her face was pale.

"Lola," he whispered to her. A tear formed on her small face.

"Jason, I love you," Lola's eyes started to slowly close, but Jason shook her and her eyes snapped open.

Jason handed Lola off to a guard and he laid her on a purple and pink towel. The family huddled around Lola.

She died right then and there.

That was just the beginning of the killing spree.

**Please review! It really makes my day. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Me, my two best friends, Summer and Jenny, and my golden retriever, Cruise, sat on the black leather couch and stared at the flat screen that lay perfectly on the baby blue wall in my basement.

"A week ago, there was a reported shark attack on Cape Cod Bay. There was one fatality, a 7 year old girl named Lola Porter. The Porter family was at the beach when Lola's sister felt a bump on her surfboard. Later, the great white came back and killed Lola. The whole state of Massachusetts is in shock after the attack at four feet of water. It's too early to tell if this shark is rouge and too soon to close the beaches. The father of Lola, James Porter, is here to speak." The screen changed to a man with bags under his eyes and his blonde surfer hair was messed up. He looks like he hasn't slept for days. Typical.

"Mr. Porter, did you suspect that there was a shark in the water?" A girl with brown curly hair stuck a microphone in front of the guys face.

"I knew there were sharks in the area, but I didn't know it would attack our family." James swallows and looks at his hands.

"Are you going to have the shark that killed your daughter hunted and killed?" A man with fire red hair and freckles all over said into the microphone and handed it to James.

"No, we wouldn't hurt any shark. We were in their territory and Lola wouldn't have wanted us to kill the shark."

"That's what everyone says," Jenny snorts and we all burst into giggles.

I press the button on the remote and the screen goes black.

"Surfing?" Summer asks.

I smile and we all get up, and so does Cruise. We pass the kitchen, where my mom is baking cupcakes for her shop, Nana's Delight. She and her mom started it together, and when her mom died, the job was passed on to my older sister, Delilah. It's a mother daughter business. I help out too, like advertising and putting the frosting on, if I'm lucky.

We open the glass slide out that opens to a wraparound porch overlooking the ocean. I know, it sounds like we are rich, we kind of are. My dad is a tip top lawyer and my mom and sister run a shop with the best cupcakes. What do I do? I'm a surfer, swimmer, and a tennis player. I just started to swim, but in tennis and surfing, let's just say news reporters know me well.

"Lily! C'mon!" Jenny yells. I look up and I see Jenny, Summer, and Cruise are already at the surfing shed; a shed that my dad had built me when I was little to put all of my surfing gear in. I jog over to them and type in the code to unlock it.

It opens and we walk in. I grab a pink surfboard and I change into my lime green wetsuit. Summer grabs a yellow surfboard and changes into her black suit. Jenny seems to be having trouble finding hers. There were at least 50 surfboards in the shed. Let me explain that; every year, on June 21st, I have a surfing party with a ton of people. We would surf for at least two hours, then we would eat my brother's 'world famous' steak, and finally, we would all swim in our huge underground pool. There were choices, you could play tennis, shoot some hoops, swim in the pool or ocean, go zip lining out to the ocean, or just hang out in our family room.

It was June 19th and after we went surfing, Jenny, Summer, and I would set up.

Finally, Jenny found her surfboard and we ran to the ocean. My feet hit the soft, white sand and immediately, all the stress of school went away. I look to my right and I see the rest of Cape Cod bay stretch out before me. Girls in bikinis stretch out on their towels, kids jump over the waves, middle aged men and women sit at the bar, and all ages are out enjoying the waves. The waves of the ocean are so perfect and so blue; I just want to let them take me away.

I dive into the water and start paddling with Jenny and Summer at my side. Jenny's blue- black hair flows to her shoulders. Summer looks at me and smiles. What a perfect day.

I spot a towering wave and I start paddling fiercely toward it before Summer and Jenny steal it from me.

I turn around and I feel the tension of the wave. I paddle a bit slowly and, at the last minute, I pop up on my board. I ride the wave and my eyes just light up. I look toward the beach and I see photographers for Surfer Weekly, the magazine for surfing and where to by surf boards. I smile and I see the wave curl.

_Perfect_, I think. I go into the wave and it makes an arch over my head, like one of those perfect wave pictures. It was beautiful.

Finally, when the wave was almost over, I fall off my board and swim toward Jenny.

"Where's Summer?" I ask.

Jenny points over my head and I look. I see Summer white-blonde head swimming out to a wave almost exactly like mine.

"Summer and you are so much alike. First you're appearance and now waves." Jenny was talking about our hair, eyes, and noses. We both have shimmering white-blonde hair, both dazzling sea blue eyes, and our noses.

"Well, she learned from the best," I wink at Jenny. We all know what I mean. I'm talking about the best surfer in Cape Cod. Thomas Smith.

Summer, Jenny, and I all worship him. According to Surfer Weekly and Cape Cod Times, he is the best.

All of a sudden, a woman with faded pink hair shrieks. "Shark! Shark in the water."

My heart starts pumping as the lifeguard blows his red whistle and the beach turns to chaos. Summer paddles in and we all swim to shore.

Pink Hair points to a teenage boy. A huge shark fin appearing behind him. We all turn around as the sharks jaws open around the boy. I look back and I see the water where the boy had been had turned red. Indicating his death.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is the day of the party. Summer, Jenny, me, and a couple of guys are surfing.

One of the guys named Grant points out a wave.

"You will have to paddle hard for that one Grant!" I yell to him. I race him to the wave and I beat him. His face shows that he's sad and I feel proud. I pop up on my board and I ride the wave. The whole group claps as I come near them.

I feel a bump on my board and I fly into the water. A guy named Tyler swim toward me and helps me on back on my board, "What was that?"

"Probably like a twig or something," Tyler answers.

It could be that shark, I think. No, I shake that thought out of my head.

"Summer! It's your turn!" I yell to her and she swims toward the next wave, she has a look saying that she is scared. But she surfs just like I did, except she didn't get thrown into the water.

Next Grant goes and he gets the biggest wave yet. At the very end he wavers and falls into the water. His head pops up, "I messed up!"

"Just relax on the waves, don't be so tense," Cole says to him, "here I'll show you."

Cole rides the wave almost perfectly. My mouth gapes open. He's really good!

"Alright it's my turn!" Jenny paddles out to the wave. She gets about 100 yards away.

"SHARK!" a guy screams.

Jenny turns around a sure enough a great white shark fin is following her. I see her pop up on her board and ride the wave toward safety.

The shark is gaining on her.

"Jenny! Behind you!" I scream. My heart is pounding and my mouth is dry.

The shark jumps up and Jenny is gone.

I cry and I start paddling toward where she disappeared but Grant holds me back. "Go on shore! All of you!"

I go on shore and hug my knees. Summer sits next to me and takes my hand.

Reporters are swarming toward us, asking questions.

Someone gasps and points toward the water. I look and I see Jenny's board on the shore and her wetsuit is next to it. There is a huge shark bite in both of them.

I gulp and force myself not to cry.


End file.
